Smells Like Lavender
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Superhero!AU. Seamus is saved by a superhero.


**Title:** Smells Like Lavender  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Seamus/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 637  
 **Summary:** Superhero!AU. Seamus is saved by a superhero.

 **Notes:**

 **Lavender Brown Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Day Challenge - Garnet - Necklace: Write a Superhero!AU

* * *

Seamus glared at the masked villain as she hovered over him. Her wild hair matched her wild eyes, and her cackling sent shivers down his spine. There was a reason why she was called Mad-Bellatrix."I'm not scared of you," he snarled.

It was all for show, though. The villain had powers. Superpowers. Seamus was just an ordinary human. If she attacked him, he wouldn't even have a fighting chance. There were rumors that those who went up against her never lived to tell the tale again. That she could make green fire shoot out of her hand, and if it touched you, it was an instant death.

There was no explanation about how she did it. And there was no way to be able to tell if the rumors were true or not because the people that fought her were never seen again.

She raised her hands. A nasty smirk marred what would have ordinarily been a pretty face.

Seamus gulped. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction and plead for mercy. He was way too proud for that. He would face his death head-on.

Her hands began to glow green, and he knew the rumors were true. He was about to die. And suddenly, the green fire disappeared as another figure, a _masked_ figure, appeared out of thin year. Her blonde hair waved in the wind and the moon shone down on her, revealing the jagged scar that ran from below her eye all the way down to her neck. Her own hands glowed orange and the light shot towards Mad-Bellatrix who easily dodged the attack.

The new player to this game looked over at Seamus. "It's not your time to die yet," she stated with complete authority.

He stood up on shaking legs. Like he had known who Mad-Bellatrix was on sight, he knew who this woman was. Masked Avenger.

The history surrounding her was she had been attacked and left for dead by another villain, Greyback. Instead of dying, though, she developed her own brand of powers, and the only thing she had from that encounter, besides her superpowers, was the scar. Since that time, she went around protecting everyone she could. Since some miracle saved her, it was said she wanted to return the favor and save as many people as she could.

The was a brief scuffle but Mad-Bellatrix ended up running away when it was obvious Masked Avenger wouldn't let a hit get past her defenses.

Seamus couldn't help but notice how beautiful his savior was when she turned around to face him head-on. "Thank you," he mumbled as a blush rose on his cheeks.

Masked Avenger nodded. "I'll walk you home if you like. Just to make sure Mad-Bellatrix doesn't decide to accost you again."

He nodded, relieved.

Their walk was done in silence. He kept shooting glances at her as he wondered who she was under the mask. He sniffed at a pleasant scent and without thinking, he said, "You smell like lavender."

She gave him a secret smile. "Thank you."

"If I asked you who you were..."

"I wouldn't tell you. There's a reason for secret identities you know," Masked Avenger murmured.

Seamus pouted. "Oh well. It was worth a try."

They arrived at his apartment. He faced her. "Thanks for saving me."

"There's no thanks needed. It's my calling, Seamus."

He blinked. "I never told you my name."

She gave him another secret smile. "Oh really?"

"We know each other then." It wasn't a question.

She gave him a wave and like she had appeared out of thin air back there, she disappeared with a loud pop.

Seamus' heartbeat was fast as his mind tumbled over the possibilities. He was going to discover who Masked Avenger was because he was pretty sure he was in love with her.


End file.
